Humanity's last stand
by Dreamsofiron
Summary: Final war against the furries
1. Chapter 1: War

The furries came, riding on gilded wings of fire and atropal embryonic disgorgement. Their screams dismembering the void. Their armor covered in neuralizing display severed heads of fallen kings. There was only one action Humanity could take - WAR! Ride now the Emperor calls ride now sons of Odin. Bleed the universe dry. Bleed them on serpents of light. Feed on their blasphemous insides like war hounds of hades. Bleed them my sons!

The twisted wings and clouds unfold! Murderer! MAN of fire! MURDERER! I've seen the eyes of the living dead. Ejaculate the void my brothers. Behead the furries! Behead them! BLOOD FRENZY!

Asgore, king of furry scum, sends Undyne his fallen child of nightmares to torment us. The snake is long... seven miles! Her skin is cold old! Dead eyes see the dying life. The storm is coming!

Angel of death ride with us. Bleed from the desolate sky. Furries are falling like leaves. Their heads are rolling. Bloody. Dirty. DEAD! Blood Ocean.

But furries die not. They mock us in our armor. BY EMPEROR. Below the stars shall be their grave.

nUkes are falling like flowers! Brood wars. From infinity to here and back to infinity again. STAB THEM THROUGH THE EYES, SKIN THEM ALIVE! SHOW NO MERCY SONS OF ODIN! DEFILE THE CURSED WRENCHES!

Mother of mountains shine on my grave. It's getting cold. My wounds. My black wounds! MY GRAVE! MY HOLY GRAVE!

Undyne is attacking. I cleave her skull for Odin. Furries are running but more still come. Asgore is next!


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Emperors porcelain skin rubbed softly against Asgore's rugged fur. His breath was deep and heavy, he could not believe what was happning to him. The empire was no more but he was spared and taken as a slave. Yet in his disgrace he found peace. Asgore's hard, manly arms both frightened and excited his at the same time, is this peace (in slavery?), is this... love?

Asgore removed his ornate golden armor and slowly began to descend his grip to Emperors private regions. "No! Not here! I am not ready!" Emperor gasped, but Asgore pressed on.

"This is not proper behavior fro the king of the furry empire." Emperor whimpered struggling to breathe. Asgore said nothing and instead started to quickly, passionately remove Emperors velour underwear.

Emperor screamed in shame and delirium as his holy empire was penetrated by Asgore's firm spear of perfection.

This will be a long night, emperor thought...


	3. Chapter 3: Intrigue

And so the Emperor became Asgore's favorite wife and the leader of his harem. But the other harem wrenches became jealous of him and attacked him and he was forced to brutally strangle one of them with his bear hands. When Asgore saw that he just laughed joyfully! Emperor was lost in filling of utter despair and madness.

And to make things worse Undyne returned as Undyne the Undying and decided to make Emperor's life a living hell. She would beat and abuse him every day and Asgore just laughed!

But Emperor was determined to survive and after many months he became Asgore's official wife. Undyne was disqusted by the tought of the furry king taking some human wrench as his beloved wife. But Emperor's troubles were far from over Asgore would beat him up every night after getting drunk and blaming humans for his failures and small penis.

And when it seemed that all was bleak and hopeless for the Emperor, Asgore had a heart attack! The fat furry king just devoured his last meal. Emperor cried on the outside but on the inside there was hope!

He was now the empress of the furry empire but there are still a lot of battles to be done...


	4. Chapter 4: Arisen

And so the Emperor ascended to the throne and became the Empress, Storm born, Arisen first of her name. But her allies were still few and her enemies many. The fiendish Undyne was plotting behind her back, outraged that the human wrench now rules the furry empire.

Empress was sitting in her chair lost in thoughts and evening harmony when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Who are you to come uninvited to my private chamber!" gasped the voluptuous Empress.

"I am Furror the knight of the Furred Reich and veteran of many battles I come to aid you in this hour of need." siad the gallant knight at the door.

"Speak O brave Furror let your wise words heal my soul like sweet elixir." said the Empress harmonically.

"There is no time to be lost, the Undyne wants to stab you in your back. I can kill her for you but you must grant me one request." said the noble Furror.

"Name anything and I will grant it." said the sultry Empress.

"We must change our nation from Furred Reich to Barksist Union, the war with the Brony Empire is coming. We must be strong my beutiful Empress." said the brave Furror.

"But we can not betray our roots, surely you know this is madness, the people will revolt. I am already unpopular because of my human heritage." gasperized the silent Empress.

"Once I take care of Undyne everything will be good." ejaculated the wise Furror.

"Very well." said the Empress lustily.

And so the next day the Empress spoke to her people and said that they are going to become Barksist from now on. The people protested but then the gallant Furror standing at her side unvailed a severed head of Undyne.

"She bleeds the brave Undyne bleeds!" shrieked the crowd.

"Silence said the Empress, now you know how i deal with insubordination!" said the Empress.

And the crowd was silent and full of new found respect for their godlike Empress.

That night the dashing Furror wisited Empress at her inner most chamber.

"And now, my blessed knight, worship at my altar!" commanded the godlike Empress.

Yes my goddess!" gasped the Furror loudly.


	5. Chapter 5: Annihilation

With the gallant Furror by her side the wise and elegant Empress ruled her new Barksist Union with the iron fist wrapped in velvet glove. But the war was brwing at the easter fringes of the emprie, the dark and wicked Brony Empire has set it's eyes upon them.

"How shall we deal with the Bronies, my Empress." asked the boisterous Furror during one of their middnight sessions.

"War!" answered the Empress coldly in her dark delight.

And so the war it was, and the shining army of Barksist Union was ready. Their colourful helment dancing softly in their wind, their herculean bodies with oiled furr.

The battle was long and brutal. Many a noble furry fell and many wicked Bronies perished to. And when it seemed that the furries of Barksism are winning the new horror appeared - a Brony neckbeard princess riding a top of dark pegasus.

And just when the furries were loosing hope they saw a awesome sight, their precious Empress with her soft porcelain skin riding a top of furry dragon of light. The neckbeard princess was soon vanquished, her pegasi fallen, and the war was won.

"I'm overjoyed at this victory my Empress." said the virile Furror.

"Guards seize him!" said the cunning Empress.

"B-b-bbut my Empress!" gasped the brave Furror pissing himself.

"Cut his head of and bring it to me!" smiled the cold Empress.

And so the Furror was no more and the Empress adresed her people.

"I am the Empress, Stormborn, First of Her Name. From now on we are no longer a gay Barksist Union but a proud Furred Reich, and you will be my Furry Raiders." siad the Empress in deep solemn tone.

"Humanity failed me but you must not, I will give you man flesh, praise the Furred Reich of 1000 ears." said the dark Empress.

And the furries cheered!


	6. Chapter 6: Freed Part 1: New Moon

The cruel and capricious Empress ruled her empire with an iron fist. Her furry raiders crushed any dissent and her watchful eye devoured all hope.

And where Empress wnt there was always her handmaiden Kratos, lusty wrench wrapped in silk and finest parfumes. But the rebellion was breving and the leader of rebels Silver Ravenwolf seduced Kratos tearing her silky robes like wet cardboard she penetrated deep within her soul

And so the dark Empress led by lust and lofty pleasures of the flesh. And so the Silver Ravenwolf and her men stabbed the Empress in the back and stabbed her again and she cried You to my wolf.

Next day the body of an empress was found at the town square and people tear up her body for relics. So started the new age of pece between humans and furries but furry raiders were still agngry and wanted avenge.

Young furry and human couples walked hand in hand and Silver Ravenwolf proclaimed peace to all the beings in the galaxy (except the brony scum, fuck them!). bbut Furry Raiders were into terrorism and there was still trouble...


	7. Chapter 7: Freed Part 2: Silver Sky

Peace broke on silver wings upon the land but the day was still not won. Furry Raiders in their mad fury wanted to avenge the fallen Empress. But the now Empress shined now in grace and pride it was the Silver Ravenwolf once a humble commander but now the shining beacon of hope and peace.

Humans were given citizenship in the new furry empire and were anble to persue romantic relations with the sensuous delightful furries. but the raiders bombed the shoping mall leader was arrested

He was brought before Silver Ravenwolf and the Kratos, once a wrench but now a blessed maiden of peace. "Why do you hate people spoke the ravenwolf in a calm, brooding tone. They are straight and no furry answered the raider

Be blessed now and sin no more said the Silver RavenWolf and the raiders were blessed by Kratos and she wahed them in perfuming oils and dressed them in finest silk and they repented.

"Tell me more about the age of peace father young human furry hybrid said to dad. "As we look on the monument of the last empress Silver Ravenwolf we remember how we became a free republic of love. All were given citizenship and rights exscept the bronies who were skinned alive).

"And from the skin of all Bronies there was made a celestial tapestry the beautiful light". father says with calm , solemn pride.

And so the young child sleeps dreaming of light...

he sleeps under the silver sky... and the statue of Kratos, maiden of peace, still stands firm

and the children dream abount the winds of change

_FIN_


End file.
